Delirius
by Pink Ringo
Summary: Há uma semana atrás quando ele me tocou pela primeira vez construí um tapume de ódio direcionado a esse homem como forma de me proteger. Agora, o ódio é mesclado com a pena.Ele transparece um homem infeliz!
1. Prisioneira

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, caso seus personagem fossem meus todos passariam noites infinitas na mais pura orgia. Hinata e Sasuke seria um casal confirmado e explorado com muitas cenas hentai.

**Sumário:**Estavam em meio a uma guerra, Hinata foi capturada pelo inimigo que não era ninguém menos do que Sasuke. A partir desse momento sua vida se transforma em um verdadeiro inferno e ela torná-se nada mais do que um brinquedo para diversões prazerosas e profanas.

**Rate:** M, - por palavreado chulo ou considerado impróprio além das cenas picantes. Sendo mais direta... DA PUTARIA

* * *

**Legenda:**

Sentia os pés sangrarem, mas se parasse de correr seria capturada. – **Narração normal**

_- Eu sou seu dono Hyuuga. __-_ **Fala normal**

**É dessa forma que eu me lembro dele. - Narração de Hinata ou Sasuke.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO –** Mudança de tempo e espaço**

* * *

"_Vigiai e orai, para que não entreis em tentação; na verdade, o espírito está pronto, mas a carne é fraca."_

_(Mateus 26:41)_

**X**

**Delirius**

Por Pink Ringo

**Capítulo I – Prisioneira**

**.  
**

**Música:**_ Eyes on Fire – Blue Foundation_

Sentia os pés sangrarem, porém se parasse de correr seria capturada. Há quantas horas corria incessantemente? Não fazia idéia e tinha medo da resposta. Estava apavorada, Hinata sabia que os intensos e perigosos olhos vermelhos a fitavam a poucos metros de distância. Diferente dela que a cada minuto diminuía o ritmo da corrida devido à exaustão, seu perseguidor a alcançava sem ao menos parecer afetado. Para ele era uma brincadeira de gato e rato, um joguinho divertido para espantar o tédio. Podia capturá-la a qualquer momento, contudo deliciava-se com o desespero da Hyuuga que por mínima que fosse ainda tinha esperança de escapar. Como era ingênua! No momento que cruzara com ele, quando aceitou aquela missão insana e obtusa de tentar encontrá-lo para levá-lo a Konoha, o destino dela havia sido traçado. Uchiha Sasuke tinha a vida de Hyuuga Hinata nas mãos.

Exclamando um gemido vencido a kunoichi caiu no chão. Tinha chegado ao limite. Não conseguia dar mais nenhum passo. O corpo inteiro tremia, a sola dos pés descalços – devido à sandália que arrebentou – em carne viva sangravam manchando a relva com sangue. O vento frio cortava-lhe a pele frágil e pálida. Tinha sede, os lábios rachados e secos imploravam por água. O arrepio agourento na espinha lhe avisando que talvez o momento de morrer tivesse chegado não a abandonara por nenhum momento.

O pio de uma coruja assustada foi o sinal de perigo. O seu caçador havia a alcançado. Por mais que o Uchiha não fizesse barulho – aproximando-se feito um felino – foi impossível que ele escondesse o chakra sinistro que expelia de cada poro do corpo. Hinata não precisava ativar o Byakugan para vê-lo ameaçadoramente perto. Involuntariamente tremeu, seu coração palpitava rápido e desenfreado. Havia falhado em sua missão trocando os papéis, em vez de a Hyuuga capturá-lo tudo estava prestes a acontecer de modo contrário. Tinha medo de morrer, era tão patético. Em um desespero desengonçado tentou rastejar para longe, as lágrimas brotavam nos olhos perolados escorrendo pela face repleta de medo.

_- Ainda acha que pode fugir?_ – a voz fria e debochada soou em eco na floresta. Sasuke cravou a katana na relva ao lado do rosto da Hyuuga ouvindo-a soltar uma exclamação de terror. Um corte abriu na pele pálida e o filete de sangue escorreu na face bonita.

_- Por... f-favor – _implorou Hinata gaguejando.

Nunca imaginou como morreria, mas naquela situação achava ser a pior das mortes.

Não queria morrer daquela forma sozinha em uma floresta onde provavelmente seu corpo dificilmente seria encontrado. Levantou a cabeça para fitar o homem que tinha sua vida nas mãos, desviou o olhar não conseguindo sustenta-lo diante dos austeros olhos rubros. Seria interessante analisar como as pupilas vermelham que parecia queimar a afetava tanto, lhe causavam um torpor doloroso a jogando em um abismo de incertezas e receio. Era impossível se sentir corajosa tendo o olhar de Uchiha Sasuke cravado nela sem qualquer brilho de piedade.

Ajoelhando-se em frente ao corpo feminino machucado o rapaz virou-a de frente sem qualquer delicadeza ouvindo um gemido de protesto escapar dos lábios de sua presa. Agarrando-a pela gola da blusa ele a analisou mais de perto, estudando com interesse cada linha dos traços bonitos que formava a aparência da herdeira Hyuuga.

Talvez ela pudesse lhe ser útil!

_-Sua vida depende da minha piedade. - _a voz dele por mais que fosse gélida não deixava de ser sedutora a sua maneira. – _Deseja que eu poupe sua vida?_

_-E-eu q-quero viver! – _pediu receosa em sua voz chorosa.

_-Em troca de minha piedade, de hoje em diante você é minha prisioneira._

Ela não respondeu. Por mais que tivesse que agradecer por ainda estar viva – por tempo indeterminado, mas mesmo assim respirando por mais alguns minutos – ser prisioneira daquele homem não era a melhor das circunstancias. Os olhos vermelhos que a fitavam repletos de segundas intenções fez com que ela desejasse por um segundo reconsiderar e implorar pela morte no lugar de viver, a vontade durou apenas isso, um segundo. Hinata era fraca de mais para morrer com dignidade, iria para cela mais imunda apenas para dizer que ainda vivia.

Ridículo!

_- Não estou fazendo um acordo, estou afirmando que é minha prisioneira. - _disse ríspido levantando com brusquidão o corpo da jovem.

Então Hinata não tinha escolha. A opção de morrer ou ser prisioneira não dependia dela.

No momento que foi capturada Sasuke se tornou dono de seu destino. Era engraçado como imaginou que durante toda vida fosse prisioneira da família e das tradições do Clã Hyuuga, a infelicidade de nunca poder fazer as próprias escolhas. Agora, no entanto sabia que sempre teve o livre arbitro – por menor que fosse - pelo menos até aquele momento.

_- Eu sou seu dono Hyuuga._

Fora as últimas palavras que Hinata escutou antes de ser golpeada. Os sentidos aos poucos desapareciam, o corpo amoleceu e a visão escureceu se tornando breu até que apagasse por completo. Antes que ela caísse novamente contra o chão, Sasuke a segurou. Era leve, delicada e frágil. Podia destruí-la facilmente, aquela mulher era porcelana em suas mãos sendo facilmente quebrável.

Com a mão livre limpou a katana suja de sangue na grama antes de guardá-la na bainha novamente. Jogou Hinata nas costas para levá-la até o local onde a partir daquela noite ela viveria. Sasuke não podia correr o risco de deixá-la ver o caminho do esconderijo por uma questão de segurança – tanto para ele como para ela – o mais sábio era que a mantivesse desacordada, pelo menos até que sua prisioneira estivesse na cela.

Desfrutaria do que Hinata poderia lhe oferecer, tinha planos para ela e somente isso fizera com que lhe poupasse a vida.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Despertou com dificuldade, à escuridão não facilitava para que seus olhos se mantivessem abertos. Ao tentar se mover soltou uma exclamação dolorosa, cada osso de seu corpo parecia quebrado, seus músculos dormentes e sua pele dos pés ardendo. Com esforço Hinata conseguiu se sentar olhando o local que se encontrava. Estava sentada sobre uma cama de lençóis vermelhos carmim, o único objeto que tinha em todo o recinto. As paredes de pedra lhe davam a impressão de estar em uma caverna, respirar era difícil já que não tinha janelas. O cômodo era incrivelmente quente devido à falta de ventilação. A porta de ferro incluía uma janelinha que estava fechada, o que provavelmente seria seu único meio de comunicação com o exterior da prisão.

Que lugar era aquele?Era o que a herdeira Hyuuga se perguntava antes de sua mente pensar o obvio: Provavelmente o cativeiro. A última imagem que lembrava era dos terríveis e perigosos olhos vermelhos do fugitivo Uchiha Sasuke lhe fitando de forma enigmática. Só de se lembrar da tonalidade rubra e sem compaixão a fazia lamentar por ter aceitado a missão de capturá-lo. Por uma ironia agora ela era a prisioneira.

Há três dias havia saído de Konoha com a missão de localizar Uchiha Sasuke e levá-lo de volta a vila de origem, vivo ou morto pelas ordens da Hokage. – O último dos Uchiha agora era visto como um inimigo e tinha uma cela garantida na prisão da vila da folha - Na equipe de resgate incluía os antigos companheiros do foragido e como complemento Sai, Shino, Hinata e Shikamaru. A equipe seguiu em direção a um rastro falso o que resultou em uma emboscada. O grupo teve que se separar, Hinata foi pela mesma direção que Naruto e Sakura, contudo quando a luta que se formou novamente houve uma separação no diminuto grupo. Sozinha a herdeira Hyuuga foi perseguida justamente pelo mais perigoso dentre os shinobis inimigos.

Lamentou, era uma verdadeira desgraça. Estava encarcerada, a qualquer momento poderia ser sentenciada a morte. E pensar que daqui a um mês seria seu casamento com Naruto. O sonho de uma vida que poderia ser feliz foi destruído em milhões de pedaço, a imagem de um bebê loiro com grandes olhos azuis se dissipou feito fumaça.

Com aquela idéia de sua felicidade ter sido arrancada brutamente de sua linha de vida, Hinata escondeu o rosto entre as mãos não contendo mais a vontade de chorar. Os soluços soavam baixinhos e as lágrimas lhe escorriam incessantemente pela face deixando os olhos perolados inchados.

O som estrondoso da porta de ferro abrindo ecoou pela cela, alertando a prisioneira que não estava mais sozinha. A figura feminina e ruiva usando óculos tinha em mãos um pano branco e na outra uma bacia de água. Karin a mirava com desprezo, os lábios tortos e o nariz enrugado como se Hinata fosse à criatura existente mais repugnante. Sem qualquer delicadeza jogou o pano contra a prisioneira e colocou a bacia de água sobre a cama, as mãos então pararam na cintura em uma pose de como se fosse superior.

_-Isso é para lavar essas feridas nojentas dos pés._ – a antipatia na voz era o de menos, havia algo em sua expressão que demonstrava que a vontade da ruiva era de matá-la.

De fato as feridas estavam em um estado lastimável, se não fossem lavadas provavelmente infeccionariam. Era obvio que isso pouco importava para Karin, ela só estava ali obedecendo a ordens. A carcereira analisava a cama com desgosto, estava visivelmente incomodada.

Hinata não disse nada, permaneceu na mesma posição a fitando esperando o veredicto sobre seu destino. Por quanto tempo ficaria viva?Teria que fazer trabalhos forçados? Por qual motivo havia sido poupada? Eram tantas perguntas e não tinha nenhuma coragem para perguntar a intimidadora mulher a sua frente que mais parecia querer estrangulá-la.

_-Então você é a prisioneira 000912 que reside à cela especial. –_ andando em volta do leito como uma cobra que esperava o momento certo para destilar o veneno Karin disse em indignação – _Até mesmo uma cama ganhou. Eu devia ter imaginado que essa era a intenção dele quando a trouxe_. – mordendo o lábio inferior e franzino as sobrancelhas pensando em algo aborrecedor os punhos da carcereira tremiam provavelmente controlando o impulso de agredir aquela prisioneira que seria um estorvo em sua vida.

_-I-intenção?_ – perguntou confusa com a costumeira gagueira quando ficava nervosa.

O sorriso maquiavélico que se formou no rosto de Karin foi mais que o suficiente para um milhão de possibilidades de mortes e torturas passarem em câmera lenta com um grito aterrorizante de fundo na cabeça da Hyuuga. Estava começando a ficar desesperada em sua nova condição.

_-Você não faz mesmo idéia dos motivos por ter sido poupada? –_ em uma gargalhada debochada Karin disse azeda – _Você realmente deve ficar com medo será tão torturante seu futuro._

_-V-vão me u-usar para m-machucar alguém?- _pensando em Naruto e em sua família, que podiam cair em uma emboscada em troca da liberdade dela, Hinata estava preocupada. Agüentaria qualquer tortura, embora estivesse com medo se fosse para salvar alguém que amasse.

_- Devia começar a se preocupar com você prisioneira 000912. – _cuspindo contra Hinata sem conseguir acertá-la o desprezo na voz de Karin era repleto de veneno_ – Não creio que vá gostar de sua utilidade, embora eu fosse aceitar de bom grado ser útil dessa forma ao Sasuke-kun._

Karin parecia não saber quem era Hinata – embora a herdeira Hyuuga soubesse exatamente quem era a carcereira – se referia a ela como prisioneira 000912 o que significava que não era a única, haviam outros nas mesmas condições ou talvez até piores.

A ruiva lançou um último olhar de desdém para a prisioneira encolhida na cama antes de se retirar da cela. A porta fora batida com estrondo o som da chave sendo virada indicava que novamente Hinata estava trancada.

No instante que se encontrou sozinha, cambaleando levantou-se da cama, a sola de seus pés ao tocarem o chão gelado e áspero ardeu arrancando da Hyuuga um gemido de dor. Precisava encontrar uma saída, tinha que fugir! Não sabia o que Karin queria dizer quando se referia em _utilidade _e não queria ficar ali para descobrir. Passou as mãos em cada pedra da parede tentando achar alguma brecha por alguma pedra solta onde pudesse abrir caminho, contudo estavam todas firmes. Buscou alguma janela, mas como tinha notado anteriormente não havia nenhuma. A única forma de entrar ou sair dali era através da porta. Foi praticamente sem nenhuma esperança que a Hyuuga foi averiguar o quão era forte a acesso de ferro. Por isso seu cárcere era chamado de cela especial, totalmente a prova de fugas.

Deixou-se cair no chão. Seu corpo estava tão abatido, fraco. Tinha sede, fome e o calor ali dentro beirava o insuportável. A cela que seria sua casa por tempo indeterminado devia ser o mais próximo ao inferno.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_-Naruto você tem que parar de se culpar._ – disse Sakura colocando uma das mãos no ombro do portador da Kyuubi em modo de reconfortá-lo.

_- Eu não cuidei dela como deveria. Eu..._

Não conseguia completar a frase. Era um estúpido patético! Sim, a culpa era dele que ficou tão preocupado em proteger Sakura não deixando que ninguém a machucasse, a ferisse gravemente que havia se esquecido por completo da noiva a quem realmente deveria proteger em primeiro lugar. Resultado: Hinata estava desaparecida. Como poderia explicar isso aos companheiros de missão?Como se justificaria com o patriarca do clã Hyuuga? Hiashi não o perdoaria, muito menos Neji que foi contra o noivado dos dois desde o início. "Você não a ama, desista desse matrimonio sem futuro." Foram as palavras duras e frias que ele dissera a Naruto quando soube do noivado. Realmente Naruto não a amava, era de conhecimento de todos que sempre foi apaixonado por Sakura e que o amor que nutria pela kunoichi médica ainda persistia embora ele não se declarasse mais como antigamente.

Começar um relacionamento com Hinata foi uma fuga, o desespero para tentar esquecer sua paixão pela Haruno. Não havia dado certo, o tempo passou e ainda amava quem não devia, no entanto admitia que a convivência com a gentil Hyuuga fizera com que um carinho enorme brotasse em seu coração pela mulher de olhos perolados. Então aconteceu, foi tudo catastrófico . Justamente quando havia noivado com a herdeira Hyuuga, sua paixão de anos Sakura resolveu dizer que também o amava. Não podia simplesmente terminar um noivado que foi seguido de um namoro de três anos, iria magoar alguém que não merecia, tinha que agüentar a vontade de jogar tudo para o alto, a ansiedade de correr para os braços da Haruno para não magoar Hinata.

A missão que receberam de trazer Sasuke de volta não contribuiu, os três juntos, Naruto entre duas mulheres na qual uma amava ardentemente e a outra não queria magoar em hipótese alguma. O clima foi tenso e constrangedor desde o início, até a emboscada onde se esqueceu por completo da existência de Hinata e só se importou em manter Sakura viva. Realmente ele merecia o ódio de todo o clã Hyuuga.

_-Conseguiram encontra-la? –_ perguntou Sakura preocupada quando Kakashi, Shino, Sai e Shikamaru apareceram de dentro da floresta fechada.

Naruto levantou a cabeça com a esperança de uma resposta positiva, entretanto só encontrou rostos angustiados e decepcionados. A busca fora sem êxito e a culpa que o portador da Kyuubi sentia apenas aumentou.

_- Temos que pensar em todas as hipóteses, desde ela ter sido levada como refém até o fato dela estar morta. – _disse Kakashi sem tirar os olhos da expressão alarmada do loiro.

_-Não! – _gritou Naruto trincando os dentes em evidente raiva.

_-Talvez ela esteja escondida. – _disse Sakura tentando ser otimista.

-_Essa é a menor das hipóteses. Já faz mais de 24 horas que não temos qualquer contato com ela, vou fazer o que o protocolo manda enviar uma carta para Konoha dizendo a Hokage que Hyuuga Hinata está em estado desaparecido._

Kakashi não esperou uma resposta. Afastou-se do grupo indo a um canto afastado para escrever a carta e envia-la o mais rápido possível. Shikamaru resmungava o quanto a situação era problemática e como pioraria quando chegassem em Konoha afinal a herdeira de um dos clãs mais importantes – se não o mais – da vila da folha está desaparecida com grande probabilidade de estar morta. Sai mantinha o semblante serio analisando todos os rostos tentando entender o que cada um sentia, fazia anotações em seu caderninho sem se importar com os olhares irritados em sua direção. Shino sempre tão apático estava visivelmente agitado, foi em sua voz grave e indolente que disse dirigindo-se a Naruto em uma afirmação.

_-Você não cuidou dela como deveria._

O comentário apenas fez com que o portador da Kyuubi fechasse os olhos com força castigando-se mentalmente embora às palavras duras dirigidas a ele fosse o mesmo que receber uma kunai direto no peito.

_-Oras não culpe Naruto pelo que aconteceu, nós sabíamos que isso poderia acontecer, Hinata sabia dos riscos. – _Sakura saiu em defesa do loiro gritando com Shino irritada pelas acusações.

_-É fácil dizer isso Sakura tendo ele te protegendo_. – com apenas um movimento da cabeça o shinobi dos insetos indicou Naruto e então complementou – _Agora me diga não faz muito sentido ele preferir proteger você à noiva._

Não era do feitio de Shino partir para a conversa franca e direta, normalmente ele não gostava de se intrometer, no entanto o assunto envolvia a melhor amiga, uma pessoa por quem tinha um enorme carinho. Repudiava os fingimentos e hipocrisia que Hinata não conseguia perceber que a rodeava.

Constrangida Sakura corou, entendeu perfeitamente a insinuação o que serviu apenas para deixá-la mais irritada. Por mais que amasse Naruto e fosse recíproco o sentimento nunca haviam traído Hinata por mais que o desejo os dilacerasse por dentro. Engoliam cada beijo, carícia e declarações de amor que queria compartilhar.

_-Não diga asneiras!_ – os passos de Sakura em direção a Shino em menção e socá-lo foram o suficiente para fazer Kakashi e intrometer.

_-Isso não é hora de brigarem._ – postando-se entre os dois o líder complementou – _Vamos fazer uma última busca antes de voltarmos a Konoha._

_-Se não a encontramos o que vai acontecer? – _perguntou Naruto angustiado. Toda sua energia e animo tinham sido drenados.

Kakashi suspirou era o tipo de procedimento que não deveria comentar, contudo para o bem da equipe – evitando brigas - até que retornassem a Konoha o melhor que tinha que fazer seria relatar os procedimentos de busca por desaparecidos.

_-Uma equipe da ANBU entrara no caso e uma missão de 90 dias será iniciada para achá-la._ – em uma pausa mínima completou –_ Caso não seja encontrada nesse período será dada como morta._

Um som parecido com um rosnado escapou dos lábios do loiro. Não podiam simplesmente abandona-la até que encontrasse o corpo mesmo após os noventa dias, caso Hinata não fosse encontrada Naruto a procuraria por conta própria. Era a única forma de se redimir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Estava compenetrado olhando o lado de fora da fortaleza através da janela. Escurecia rapidamente e o céu estava carregado de nuvens cinzentas e cheias em um sinal de tempestade se aproximando. Sasuke sempre gostou de noites chuvosas, eram muita mais atrativas do que as estreladas que não combinavam em nada com sua personalidade.

O esconderijo na qual chamava de fortaleza era feito por uma enorme caverna que atravessava o país do fogo até o país do arroz. Era uma das antigas bases de Orochimaru que há anos estava inativa. Quando foi anunciado que era considerado um criminoso perigoso e que sua cabeça estava a prêmio para quem o levasse a Konoha vivo ou morto decidiu por adotar um lugar onde pudesse se esconder. Os caçadores de recompensa vieram em massa atrás de si, shinobis de todas as vilas. Alguns podiam lhe ser úteis para informações ou qualquer outro objetivo que precisasse alcançar foi com essa idéia que as celas inativas voltaram a funcionar e dentro delas seus reféns esperando para serem usados no momento certo.

Sasuke era consciente de que um dia seria descoberto por mais cuidado que tivesse em manter o sigilo, em um momento apareceria alguém suficientemente bom para derrotá-lo eliminando sua existência e o último sangue dos Uchihas ainda vivo. Sua descendência acabaria com sua morte. Não podia deixar sua linhagem desaparecer. Aquele era o momento para tentar reconstituir o clã, era um caso de sua linhagem se dissipar para sempre ou não.

Fazia alguns meses, três exatamente que a idéia da reconstituição de seu clã ingressou em um dos seus principais objetivos – entrando até mesmo em frente do objetivo de destruir Konoha - no entanto o que lhe faltava era a mulher certa para gerar sua prole. Não podia ser qualquer uma, queria deixar filhos fortes para que a linhagem continuasse a prosseguir depois dele tornando assim possível a ascensão Uchiha.

A porta de se quarto foi aberta sem qualquer delicadeza em um estrondo. A imagem furiosa de Karin entrava a passos duros e logo atrás vinha Suigetsu com o sorrisinho debochado provavelmente dizendo palavras provocadoras com sa intenção de aumentar a fúria da ruiva. Juugo em silencio não parecia interessado na discussão entre os dois companheiros.

-_Há eu disse que ele não te escolheria, e você foi idiota ainda por alimentar alguma esperança. – _Suigetsu cutucava a ferida, parecia sentir prazer em irritar Karin.

_-Cala boca seu idiota!_ – com fúria a ruiva se virou desferindo um soco contra o homem atrás de si que por milímetros não o acertou. – _Acha mesmo que aquela sem graça é a melhor escolha?Não, Sasuke-kun provavelmente tem outros planos para aquela mosca morta._

_-Isso é inveja Karin! – _deixando a mostra os dentes pontiagudos complementou _– Eu também escolheria ela do que uma mulher fácil feito você._

Karin teria retrucado o comentário se não estivesse próxima de Sasuke que olhava a cena com os braços cruzados e aborrecimento pela gritaria. Juugo se sentou em uma cadeira próxima à porta permanecendo parado em espera de alguma ordem, Suigetsu encostou-se na parede rindo maldosamente como se já adivinhasse a decepção que a ruiva sofreria com a conversa que se desenvolveria.

_-Sasuke-kun!_ – manhosa a ruiva enroscou os braços no pescoço do moreno e lhe deu um selinho que não foi correspondido. Sem esconder a indignação na voz tentando parecer o mais calma possível à ruiva partiu para o interrogatório. – _Não me diga que aquela coisinha na cela especial é a garota que você vai usar. Já disse que eu posso fazer isso por você._

_-Karin imagine que criaturas horrendas sairia de um cruzamento entre você e o Sasuke? Arg sinto até gastura de imaginar. – _provocou Suigetsu em uma brincadeira.

_-Não se intrometa imbecil! – _rosnou a ruiva entre dentes sem largar do pescoço de Sasuke. Mudando o tom de voz para um mais doce Karin voltou a falar com seu objeto de desejos _– Ela não é mais bonita do que eu, mulherzinha tão sem graça aquela. Sasuke-kun você pode conseguir algo melhor. – _sem cerimônias a ruiva lhe beijou o queixo em uma carícia sensual.

_-Aquela mulher é a primogênita do clã Hyuuga não é_? – Juugo se pronunciou pela primeira vez parecendo interessado.

Tanto Suigetsu como Karin se olharam como se perguntassem silenciosamente um ao outro se sabiam desse detalhe. - nenhum dos dois realmente conhecia o fato de que a prisioneira 0009123 pertencia a um dos clãs com o kekei genkai mais cobiçado entre as vilas, somente naquele momento tomaram nota dos olhos perolados que foi ignorado por ambos – Sasuke tirou impaciente os braços da ruiva pendurara em seu pescoço de si, se acomodou na poltrona vermelha acolchoada do lado da janela e então respondeu a pergunta de Juugo ignorando os olhares dos outros dois.

_-Eu a encontrei por acaso. Foi muita sorte topar com ela justamente quando estava ficando cansado de buscar á mulher certa para essa tarefa. - _A exclamação audível e ofendida de Karin foi ignorada _- Ela vem de um clã conceituado pertencente à Konoha. É uma boa escolha!_

_- Sasuke-kun! – _chamou Karin manhosa. A ruiva sentou-se no colo do líder se insinuando._ - Não! Deixe-me lhe ajudar a reconstruir o seu clã novamente, eu farei isso com satisfação enquanto aquela mulherzinha provavelmente vai contestar essa proposta._

_-Ela não tem direito de escolha. – _disse o Uchiha com os olhos estreitos. Dessa vez, no entanto não afastou o corpo feminino de si.

_-Vai obrigá-la a se submeter ao seu corpo cheio de testosterona?_ – diante do silencio do moreno Suigetsu colocou a mão na boca abafando a gargalhada para em seguida dizer cantarolando. - _Você é malvadinho!_

_-Ahhhhhhhhhhhh Sasuke-kun! – _Karin ainda ardil, beijava o pescoço do Uchiha em uma tentativa de fazer a atenção dele ser mudada para si. – _Eu sou a melhor escolha._

Tinham uma relação estranha de negócios e sexo. Karin era sua transa nos momentos de tensão e tédio, quando precisava descarregar os desejos carnais e não encontrava ninguém interessante o suficiente era com ela que ia para cama. Nada mais que alguns minutos de gemidos e caricias. Nunca cogitaria a hipótese da ruiva gerar seus filhos, queria outro tipo de mulher , uma como sua mais nova prisioneira.

_-Karin preciso que faça algumas coisas antes que eu vá visitá-la na cela. –_ a careta de Karin apenas aumentou. Ela sabia o que significava a visita e o que aconteceria por isso a cela especial era a única que tinha uma enorme cama. Sasuke ignorava as expressões da ruiva e continuou – _Faça tudo que eu ordenar até amanhã à noite._

_-Tem certeza da sua escolha?Não acho que a mulher vá colaborar. – _novamente Juugo questionou o líder.

-_Repito, ela não tem direito de escolha. – _em um sorriso torto quase imperceptível Sasuke afirmou – _Foi somente por esse motivo que a poupei_._ Ela cumprirá sua utilidade por bem ou por mal._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Estava encolhida na cama em uma posição fetal, assim tentava se proteger da dor invisível, de um monstro que lhe devorava a alma e sanidade. Não sabia há quantos dias estava presa, ou se somente havia se passado algumas horas. Imaginava se era dia ou noite, se chovia ou fazia sol. Estava sem qualquer contato com o mundo exterior e isso começava a lhe tirar a saúde. Sentia-se doente quase a beira da morte. O pouco de água e comida que Karin lhe trouxera não a sustentara. A água estava quente e não matava a sede desesperadora, o pão embolorado e a sopa que mais parecia comida de porco de primeira foram impossíveis ingerir, depois com a fome lhe corroendo o estômago engoliu tudo para minutos depois vomitar.

Talvez o inferno fosse assim, ou quem sabe até mesmo melhor. Era impossível sua situação piorar.

Sua angustia interna foi interrompida pelo barulho da chave virando. Hinata sentou-se na cama fraca em alerta esperando Karin adentrar o local. – a ruiva era a única visita que tinha desde o início de seu cárcere – Dessa vez se surpreendeu, atrás da carcereira vinha três homens de aspecto doente com uniformes idênticos.

_-Arg que nojo você vomitou._ – olhando com repulsa para a Hyuuga que estava descabelada , pálida e com um cheiro horrível a ruiva franziu o nariz em ligeiro nojo antes de voltar a atenção para os três homens que a acompanhavam. – _Akito limpe essa nojeira! Bakuseno troque os lençóis da cama e deixa essa cela com o cheiro mais agradável. Kakei você me ajude a levar essa mulher para a fonte subterrânea_.

As forças subitamente pareceram voltar ao seu corpo com a menção de poder sair daquela cela. O homem de aspecto doente veio até si e lhe pegou no colo, seus olhos a mirava com certa malicia e seus dedos se apertavam contra a pele feminina com mais força que deveria. Karin notou isso lhe lançou um olhar de censura e disse ríspida lhe chutando a bunda como se ele fosse um cachorro sarnento.

_-Idiota não a toque dessa maneira. São ordens de Sasuke-kun não colocarem suas patas nessa mulher. Se quer uma trepada existe outras presas para isso, essa é proibida._

Não sentiu mais os olhares cobiçoso do homem que a carregava, a menção se Sasuke o havia amedrontado e Hinata sabia o porquê, pois tinha sentido o mesmo pavor quando olhou no fundo dos olhos vermelhos.

O corredor pelo qual andaram era feito de pedra e diferente da cela terrivelmente quente era úmido e gélido. Passaram por algumas celas e a Hyuuga sentiu um arrepio funesto ao ouvir a lamurias e gritos dos outros prisioneiros. Talvez a situação dela não estivesse tão ruim perto daqueles infelizes. Em menos de cinco minutos chegaram ao destino.

Hinata foi colocada no chão de barro preto que mais parecia argila dura e seca, olhou para as águas escuras da pequena fonte subterrânea imaginando sua temperatura. O homem que a carregava saiu do ambiente deixando-a junto com Karin que continuava amistosa. A ruiva carregava duas sacolas nas mãos, uma branca encardida desfiada e uma outra azul de seda. Ríspida a carcereira falou:

_-Ande tire a roupa e tome um banho. Você está fedendo! _

Ela obedeceu, não por medo, mas sim porque queria urgentemente um banho. O inteligente seria perguntar o porquê de estar sendo preparada daquela forma, por que recebia um tratamento diferencia dos outros prisioneiros que estavam presos em celas sem cama e com o aspecto mais imundo, raciocinar, no entanto não fazia parte da lógica para quem estava com o corpo dolorido e machucado pedindo por água para relaxar os músculos.

Tímida por estar sendo observada Hinata tirou a roupa sobre os olhares atentos de Karin que a analisava minuciosamente procurando por algum defeito, algo no corpo dela que fosse considerado feio. Assim que ficou desnuda suas roupas foram colocadas na sacola branca e maltrapilha.

_-Tome banho com isso. – _a carcereira entregou uma loção perfumada a prisioneira pela primeira vez indagou confusa e desconfiada_._

_-Por que devo me banhar com perfume? – _sua voz não saíra gaguejante embora fraca.

_-Não faça perguntas atrevida apenas faça o que ordenei. – _foi com um grito ameaçador e os punhos em sinal de que mais um comentário Hinata sofreria as conseqüências fisicamente que Karin lhe intimidou.

A herdeira Hyuuga ainda não tinha condições de lutar, estava fraca, o pouco de comida que tinha tentado ingerir colocara para fora, os machucados nos pés ainda não haviam sarado embora tivesse limpado-os. Acatou a ordem de Karin sem perguntar mais nada.

Os músculos de seu corpo relaxaram em contato com a água, foi a melhor meia hora que passou em sua prisão, mas tudo que é bom dura pouco e quando a carcereira impaciente a julgou limpa o suficiente ordenou que ela saísse da água.

Jogando o saco azul de seda em direção a nua mulher, havia sido uma muda ordem para que ela vestisse o que estava ali dentro. Desajeitada Hinata tirou de dentro do saco um kimono roxo de seda com faixa branca. Os desenhos deles assemelhavam-se a rouxinóis e galhos finos de árvore. Uma preciosidade daquelas sendo dada a uma cativa? Era por de mais estranho. Notando a confusão nos olhos perolados Karin disse em seu tom de desprezo como se explicasse o motivo de todos os paparicos especiais.

_-De hoje em diante esqueça que foi um kunoichi, sua utilidade será outra e para isso precisa estar apresentável e não com a aparência de uma moribunda. _

Karin odiava ter que estar ali cumprindo as ordens de Sasuke para preparar aquela mulher para ele naquela noite. Sentia raiva, ódio da nova prisioneira que descobrira ser herdeira do famoso clã Hyuuga. Era somente por isso que fora a escolhida, sua descendência shinobi, seu kekei genkai era tudo que o Uchiha queria e precisava para a construção de seu clã. A ruiva se sentiu descartável e imprestável, mesmo depois de todas as vezes que se deitara com Sasuke provando o quando o amava .Ele não a mencionara como futura mãe de seus filhos, pelo contrário a eliminou de primeira.

_-Qual será minha utilidade? – _perguntou Hinata curiosa. Como ela poderia ser útil vestida elegantemente daquela forma. Em sua inocência não entendia quais eram as intenções do Uchiha consigo.

_-Cala boca e se vista!_ – foi com um tapa agressivo desferido contra a face delicada da Hyuuga que Karin desferiu sua raiva. Aquela inocência, o desconhecimento do que a aguardava , o interesse de Sasuke naquela mulher tudo irritava a carcereira.

A mulher de olhos perolados vestiu-se o mais rápido que pode, sabia que se demorasse ganharia outro tapa, a impaciência visível na expressão da ruiva aumentava a cada segundo. Assim que a prisioneira estava completamente vestida Karin estalou os dedos e o homem de aparência doentia surgiu. Dessa vez Hinata foi para sua cela com os próprios pés algemada e tendo a corrente puxada por Kakei.

Seu cárcere estava diferente, mais agradável. A cama tinha os lençóis trocados, agora eram brancos, o vômito a água e o pano com sangue jogados em um canto qualquer haviam sido limpados e retirados do local. O cheiro não era mais nauseante pelo contrário era suave e fresco. Uma mesinha fora adicionada ao canto do recinto onde sobre ela tinha comida descente. – o estômago da Hyuuga roncou, estava faminta - A única coisa que continuava igual era o calor infernal que dominava a cela.

_- Eu não entendo!_ – disse a prisioneira olhando para a carcereira. Por que tanta mordomia, qual era realmente sua utilidade?

_-Você não precisa entender. _

Karin saiu da cela novamente fechando com o mesmo jeito abrupto das outras vezes. Sozinha Hinata se analisou vestida no precioso kimono de seda, sentiu o próprio perfume de jasmim na qual tinha se lavado. Aquelas mordomias soavam estranhas e a _utilidade_ que a carcereira fazia tanta questão de ar ênfase parecia algo cada vez mais confuso para a herdeira Hyuuga.

Seu estômago roncou mais uma vez, o cheiro da comida dissipou sua linha de pensamento. Não queria pensar naquele momento, queria apenas saciar a fome. Sentando-se na cadeira fez uma breve oração agradecendo o alimento antes de começar a comer.

Não imaginava o que estava por vir, a provação que ainda sofreria naquela noite.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Depois do banho e de estar devidamente alimentava faltava apenas ter uma boa noite de sono para se recuperar, contudo foi somente quando sua sanidade voltou e a fraqueza desapareceu que sua mente começou a processar com mais coerência o que estava acontecendo a sua volta. Sasuke não pretendia matá-la, tão pouco torturá-la ou não estaria a tratando daquela forma diferencial dos outros prisioneiros. A questão era o que ele desejava dela? Não seria algo agradável, pelo menos essa fora a insinuação de Karin. Pensando em tudo o que acontecia seu corpo começou a enfadar, antes que o sono a dominasse o barulho da chave destrancando a cela a alertou novamente que não estava mais sozinha. Dessa vez, porém não foi à imagem da carcereira ruiva que surgiu, e sim a imponente figura masculina do Uchiha.

Ele fechou a porta trancando novamente. Olhou a cela com atenção como se analisasse o local. Por último dirigiu seu olhar a Hinata que estava sentada encolhida na cama abraçando as próprias pernas. Não disseram nada ao se fitarem, ela desviava os olhos para um ponto qualquer não conseguindo encarar os lagos negros que a olhavam tão intensamente, era como se Sasuke tentasse ler sua alma.

_-Vejo que está bem acomodada. – _a voz grave entrou nos ouvidos da prisioneira causando o mesmo arrepio nefastocomo da primeira vez que o havia escutado falar. Aquele homem lhe causava um medo que não sabia explicar_. – Sabe por que a poupei?- _perguntou ele se aproximando perigosamente.

Estava curiosa para a resposta daquela pergunta. Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente se encolhendo ainda mais na cama. Apesar da curiosidade temia o que seria lhe respondido. Ele se aproximava cada vez mais, tirou a blusa que usava expondo o peitoral musculoso e pálido. Seu andar felino e seus olhos negros cravados nela espelhavam suas verdadeiras intenções e pela primeira vez Hinata entendeu qual seria sua utilidade. Ela era a refém que daria prazer a Uchiha Sasuke.

_-Não!_ – gritou tomando consciência do que aconteceria naquela cama. De imediato sua pose frágil de auto proteção foi substituída pela intenção de correr. Antes que pudesse se levantar para se defender o moreno alcançou o leito.

Puxando a mulher - que começava a se debater - pelas pernas Sasuke a prendeu em baixo de seu corpo a obrigando a olhá-lo nos olhos, sabendo da reação paralisante que causaria na Hyuuga ativou o sharingan notando o tremor imediato e o medo na expressão delicada.

_-Você é minha prisioneira, não tem direito de escolha. – _disse constatando a situação. Posicionando as mãos na faixa do kimono a fim de desamarrá-lo.

_-Por favor, não faça isso comigo. Eu lhe imploro! – _sua voz chorosa viera em uma suplica. Os olhos perolados marejados deixavam visível o pranto que se formava. O corpo estava desesperado para se soltar do predador.

Nunca imaginou que acabaria naquela situação, tão pouco que sua primeira vez seria com aquele homem daquela forma. Hinata tinha planejado tudo perfeitamente, iria casar com Naruto e ter uma lua de mel mágica onde se entregaria de corpo e alma, acima de tudo com amor e carinho. O que estava preste a acontecer era absolutamente o contrário. Não seria nada com sentimentos, tão pouco com o noivo após o casamento. Sentia vontade de morrer ao passar por aquela humilhação de ser violentada.

_-Abra as pernas Hyuuga! _– exclamou o moreno impaciente com as evasivas da prisioneira.

Sem muita delicadeza o Uchiha puxou a faixa que prendia o kimono da mulher em baixo de si. Uma luta sobre a cama se iniciou Hinata se debatia tentando livrar-se do homem que a ameaçava molesta-la, porém seu esforço era em vão. Ele era muito mais forte.

Demorou menos de alguns minutos até que ele a dominasse. A desnudou jogando o belo kimono de seda em um canto qualquer do chão. Não sabia se ficava excitado com o rosto enrubescido dela em uma notória vergonha de estar nua frente ao olhar masculino ou se sentia pena ao ouvir o choro cada vez mais alto. Ela em gritos que não perdiam o tom de guizos suaves repetia seguidamente em suplica: "Por favor". Sasuke ignorava, não por ser maldoso, mas sim por que era mais fácil de completar o que tinha começado. Mal tinha tempo para admirar as curvas em baixo de si, não podia se distrair ou Hinata conseguiria repeli-lo. E foi com o objetivo em sua mente de apenas possuí-la que deixou preliminares de lado. Tirando a própria calça e jogando todo o peso de seu corpo contra o dela susurrou-lhe no ouvido rouco em uma voz baixa que não era necessária, pois existia apenas os dois no recinto.

-_Relaxe se não vai ser mais doloroso_. – mordiscou-lhe a orelha de leve e dessa vez ele não soube dizer se foi de prazer ou ainda de terror que a Hyuuga estremeceu.

Obrigou-a abrir as pernas empurrando a própria entre as coxas fechadas. Foi com uma exclamação chorosa que finalmente Hinata parou de lutar. As unhas cravaram no colchão quando sentiu o homem se acomodar entre suas pernas posicionando-se. Fechou os olhos não suportando mais encarar o fogo vermelho do sharingan que a fitava invadindo sua alma sem qualquer moralidade, estava sendo mais difícil agüentar encarando aqueles olhos terríveis e profundos.

Exclamou um grito de dor que ecoou pela cela quando foi invadida sem qualquer delicadeza. Foi rasgada sem pudor,e a dor dominou-lhe o corpo. Sentia falta de ar e novamente gemeu alto quando o membro masculino saiu e entrou novamente com a mesma força em entocadas fundas e fortes. Jogou a cabeça para trás em total rendição, seus lábios entreabertos deixando os dolorosos gemidos escaparem, as mãos presas no lençol puxando-o com força. Seu corpo se remexia para frente e para trás sendo empurrado pelas entocadas. Hinata não achava o prazer em meio ao sexo começando a rezar para que acabasse logo.

_-D-dói...p-por f-favor._ – gemeu em um pedido.

Estava compenetrado em afundar-se dentro da cavidade úmida que se contraia em seu membro lhe dando prazer, contudo ouviu o rogo e atendendo ao pedido diminuiu o ritmo e a força das entocadas embora quisesse possuí-la de forma avassaladora. Agarrando-lhe a coxa arqueou uma das pernas femininas facilitando a penetração. Ambos gemeram juntos.

Foram minutos que pareceram horas. Os corpos se chocando, os gemidos – principalmente femininos – que preenchiam a cela, o suor que fluía de um corpo para o outro. Tudo fazia parte da composição do sexo. Não tinha beijos ou carícias, existia apenas a penetração sem qualquer carinho ou sentimento, mas não podia negar que havia prazer, pelo menos da parte dele.

Em um rosnado chegou ao orgasmo e gozou preenchendo a cavidade violada. O corpo masculino cansado tombou – sem sair de dentro dela - sobre o feminino deixando o calor dimanar. Embora para ela tivesse sido torturante, para ele havia sido prazeroso. Sasuke esperou sua respiração acalmar antes de se levantar libertando finalmente Hinata de si.

Olhou a mulher imóvel na cama, ela parecia fora de órbita afundada em um torpor longe da realidade. Por um momento ficou em dúvida se tinha sido precipitado de mais e talvez tivesse sido melhor ir com mais calma, mas a pena momentânea durou apenas alguns segundos. Vestiu-se com lentidão não tirando os olhos – ainda com o sharingan ativado – da silhueta feminina. Cobrindo-a com delicadeza sussurrou antes de sair:

-_Amanhã eu volto. – _em uma pausa rápida voltou a completar _– Acostume-se com isso, pois a partir dessa noite essa é a sua utilidade._

Sasuke desapareceu pela porta de ferro. O barulho de novamente sendo trancada na clausura soou. Seu corpo estava destruído, contudo nem mesmo a dor a fazia ter forças para chorar. As lágrimas tinham secado. Respirar era tão difícil, morrer era tentador. Ignorou por completo o gozo e sangue que lhe escorria entre as pernas. Deflorada! O brinquedinho sexual, essa era sua utilidade, deveria ter imaginado que toda aquela preparação com roupas de seda e perfume tinha embutido segundas intenções de propensa carnal.

Começava a entender o que era estar no inferno.

**CONTINUA...**

* * *

**N/A: **Yooooooooooo mina-san! Finalmente eu tomei vergonha na cara e terminei de escrever o primeiro capítulo desse fic que eu prometi desde o ano passado. Meu segundo SasuXHina, mas muito diferente de "Aprendendo a amar" que foi romântico, fofinho e açucarado "Delirius" será bem mais pesado. Além de DarkHentai teremos agressão física – antes que me matem não é o Sasuke que vai bater na Hinata XD – mas manterei segredo em qual situação e quem será o agressor.

É eu vou admitir adoro fazer a Hinata sofrer, já virou praxe em meus fics ela ser estuprada, humilhada ou morrer. TITIA PINK É O DEMÔNIO!

Espero que tenham gostado e que estejam ansiosos pelo próximo capítulo, "Delirius" terá uma trama dramática e repleta de amor e ódio em sua linha tênue que os separa.

As review serão respondidas individualmente como tenho feito em todos os meus outros fics, por isso não deixem de comentar e faça sua autora feliz. – assim eu atualizo mais rápido.

Aguardem que em breve "Akai Tenshi" também estará on line, um fic com sangue e adrenalina no U.A dos assassinos de aluguel. Prêmio de Keiko pelo desafio vencido no fic "A princesinha" – sim eu demorei mais vou cumprir o que prometi.

Peço também que participem do meu concurso de Songfic, para mais informações acessem o meu perfil e procurem por CONCURSO.

Kissu jaa neh.


	2. Anjo de Vidro

**Legenda:**

Sentia os pés sangrarem, mas se parasse de correr seria capturada. – **Narração normal**

_- Eu sou seu dono Hyuuga. -_ **Fala normal**

**É dessa forma que eu me lembro dele. - Narração de Hinata ou Sasuke.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO –** Mudança de tempo e espaço**

* * *

"_Vigiai e orai, para que não entreis em tentação; na verdade, o espírito está pronto, mas a carne é fraca."_

_(Mateus 26:41)_

**Delirius**

Por Pink Ringo

**Capítulo II – Anjo de vidro**

**Música:**_Evanescence - Sweet Sacrifice_

**São vastas as minhas memórias a respeito dos Hyuuga, o pouco que me recordo são lembranças da infância a qual algumas vezes freqüentei a sede do clã juntamente com minha família. Assim como os Uchihas, os Hyuuga são um conceituado clã Shinobi muito bem visto em Konoha e fora dos limites do país do fogo. Ambos os clã são parecidos não somente nesses aspectos, mas também na sua tradição. Para os patriarcas de ambos os clãs as conveniências são colocadas em primeiro lugar, através dos interesses que eram criadas as alianças e conseqüentemente os casamentos. Eu, Uchiha Sasuke pedi a mão de Hyuuga Hinata sem ao menos ter idéia desse fato, pouco importava aos nossos pais se queríamos ou não nos casar essa decisão não nos cabia. O que realmente importava era que os dois melhores clãs de Konoha se uniriam por um laço inseparável.**

_-Ela está definhando naquela cela imunda. Não come, não fala, não se mexe! Dou mais uma semana antes que aquela estúpida morra._ – Disse Karin irritada jogando a bandeja de comida contra a parede onde estava encostado, o shinobi desviou com facilidade olhou-a com deboche se divertindo com o transtorno da colega.

_-Veja pelo lado bom, você terá o Sasuke-kun todinho só para você. _– O sorriso de escárnio não abandonava o semblante do shinobi da névoa.

_- Não seja ridículo! Você ouviu o que o Sasuke-kun me disse noite passada, seja o que acontecer com aquela sem graça a culpa será toda minha. _– Olhando com repulsa para a comida no chão Karin disse maldosa –_ Vou fazê-la comer mesmo que eu tenha que enfiar toda a comida goela abaixo._

_-Quanta maldade no coração!_

**O fato de ela ser minha noiva foi apagado de minha mente com o tempo, eu me esqueci por completo depois que meu clã foi dizimado – naquela ocasião eu tinha outros interesses em mente, precisava superar minhas forças e me tornar um vingador – As visitas a mansão Hyuuga foram excluídas da minha rotina, Hiashi não queria ninguém que tivesse caído em desgraça fazendo parte de sua família, casar com a primogênita estava fora de cogitação.**

_-Maldade será o que Sasuke-kun fará comigo se aquela idiota morrer. Por que ele não se livra logo dela? Nas condições que ela está a utilidade dela é nula. _- Os gestos de Karin eram exasperados, a ruiva passava os dedos nervosamente pelos cabelos tentando pensar em alguma forma de não falhar na tarefa que lhe fora ordenada.

Haviam se passado três dias desde que Hinata fora capturada tornando-se prisioneira de Sasuke, os motivos para não ter sido eliminada assim que apanhada apenas foi revelado no cair da noite quando recebeu a visita de seu raptor repleto de segundas intenções. Fora poupada unicamente para servir de objeto sexual, a distração das horas vagas e momentos de tédio, foi isso que ela pensou enquanto se aterrorizava com a aproximação do Uchiha, no entanto haviam muitas outras intenções veladas às quais a Hyuuga não desconfiava.

Na primeira noite Sasuke tratou de colocar o seu propósito em andamento, contudo o impacto de ter sido violentada afetou Hinata de tal forma que era impossível conseguir se aproximar dela novamente. Ela mais parecia um corpo vazio desprovido de alma ou vida, continuar a respirar era uma ação mecânica de seu organismo. Parou de se alimentar, não fazia mais questionamentos, pois havia parado de falar. Era como se tivesse perdido a noção de que estava viva. As únicas vezes que demonstrou ainda estar consciente foi quando o Uchiha tentava lhe tocar, a ação era quase imediata, Hinata repelia as mãos de seu corpo e começava a gritar de forma desesperadora como se aquele homem fosse o próprio demônio. O modo que os olhos perolados o fitavam incomodava o Uchiha, a voz feminina que gritava freava suas intenções, irritava-se em saber que seu objetivo de fazer daquela mulher a reprodutora de sua prole não aconteceria se não a tocasse novamente.

Os dias em que ela não se alimentou corretamente a fez emagrecer, sua pele já pálida parecia de uma doente, olheiras fundas desenhavam em torno de seus olhos, os lábios antes tentadoramente rosados estavam roxos sem vida e o corpo magro em excesso. O cheiro antes delicioso que emanava da pele macia agora fedia. Não sentia desejo de tocá-la naquele estado. A mulher naquela cela parecia muito pouco com Hyuuga Hinata, embora fosse ela.

Karin silenciou seu ataque de ira quando o barulho da porta anunciou a entrada de mais duas pessoas. Sasuke tirou a longa capa preta que usava jogando-a no chão – O tecido estava encharcado o que indicava que do lado de fora do esconderijo subterrâneo chovia, embora ninguém pudesse ouvir o barulho da chuva - Juugo que vinha logo atrás o imitou parecendo aliviado em se livrar do pano molhado que o cobria.

O Uchiha arqueou uma sobrancelha olhando reprovadoramente para a comida espalhada no chão para em seguida fitar a ruiva esperando que ela lhe desse uma explicação. Juugo encostou-se na parede cruzando os braços frente ao peito fechando os olhos esperando pela voz alterada de Karin que reclamaria da prisioneira Hyuuga e o quanto estava inutilizável para os planos de Sasuke. – Seria mais um discurso no qual a ruiva tentaria mudar a opinião do líder para se desfazer de Hinata que segundo a opinião de Karin era um estorvo.

_-Eu ordenei que a fizesse se alimentar. -_ disse Sasuke em um timbre aborrecido. Não suportava a idéia de algo que tivesse planejado falhasse.

_-Sasuke-kun! _– Karin se aproximou do moreno, seus gestos manhosos eram uma tentativa de seduzir o rapaz e assim ganhar o perdão de não ter conseguido cumprir o que lhe fora ordenado. – _Eu estou fazendo o meu melhor, mas aquela garota parece uma carcaça vazia._

_-Aquela mulher não tem mais jeito, por que não se livra dela? _– Perguntou Suigetsu com naturalidade. – _Há muitas mulheres que podem lhe dar o que você quer com igual potencial._

_-Suigetsu tem razão! _– Concordou Juugo se pronunciando pela primeira vez. – _Ela no estado que está não lhe é útil. Envie-a de volta a Konoha ou a mate se for de sua preferência._

**Quando a encontrei na floresta incluída na missão de me capturar foi como se todas as recordações perdidas bombardeassem minha mente trazendo de volta o fato de que aquela mulher em um passado não tão distante havia sido minha noiva. Meu objetivo de reconstituir meu clã e o reencontro com Hinata parecia uma brincadeira sem graça do destino, contudo que me convinha. Tomei minha decisão de fazer dela a mulher que geraria meus herdeiros, afinal Hinata me pertencia embora o acordo de noivado no passado não tivesse sido selado até o fim. – Esse, no entanto é um detalhe banal no qual eu julgo ser mera burocracia política entre dois clãs.**

_-Não se intrometam nas minhas decisões, apenas façam o que eu ordeno. -_ disse Sasuke.- _Karin está noite você irá com Suigetsu fazer uma patrulha se acharem algum ANBU mate! Juugo cuidará do comando carcerário da fortaleza._

Suigetsu reclamou baixinho alguns palavrões algo como não querer fazer patrulha em uma noite chuvosa. Karin olhava o líder por cima dos óculos imaginando o que se passava na mente de Sasuke e os motivos pelo qual ele mesmo não fazia a patrulha – já que o Uchiha sempre deixou claro que gostava de verificar as fronteiras em volta da fortaleza pessoalmente por questão de segurança. – Juugo era uma incógnita, não demonstrava nem insatisfação muito menos descontentamento com as novas ordens.

-_Se acharmos seus velhos amigos, há autorização para eliminação? –_ O sorriso torto de Suigetsu revelava a malícia.

Sasuke ficou alguns segundos em silencio encarando o shinobi da névoa a sua frente em uma expressão firme. Sem parecer afetado com a pergunta provocadora respondeu direto:

_-Elimine qualquer um que esteja próximo do esconderijo._

_-E quanto a você Sasuke-kun? _– perguntou Karin em um timbre aborrecido como se já soubesse a resposta.

_-Eu vou visitar a prisioneira 0009123. -_ A ruiva bufou ante a resposta que lhe foi dada.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Após o comunicado dado a Hokage de que a primogênita do clã Hyuuga desaparecera em missão sem que os parceiros de equipe soubessem se a colega tinha sido levada como mais uma prisioneira que seria mantida em cativeiro ou se havia sido morta, foi ordenado imediatamente uma missão de busca. Uma equipe ANBU com seis integrantes foi formada para a missão. Naruto venceu pela insistência conseguindo a permissão de se juntar à equipe e procurar a noiva. Sakura foi incumbida de ser a médica da missão o que causou críticas à decisão da Hokage devido não ser nenhum segredo dos sentimentos que a Haruno e o Uzumaki nutriam um pelo outro.

Três dias em uma busca que parecia perdida. Por mais que tivessem certeza de estarem próximos do esconderijo, o local exato ainda era um enigma, pareciam andar em círculos. Provavelmente uma estratégia do inimigo tentando ganhar tempo. Um dos ANBU havia padecido na missão enquanto entravam na floresta, foram atacados por Sasuke em pessoa junto com Juugo. Durante a luta os dois fugiram, mas não sem deixar danos na equipe de busca. – A agressividade com que foram atacados e a forma que durante a batalha foram desviados para outro caminho foi o que deu certeza ao líder da missão que o esconderijo estava próximo. – Kakashi liderava a equipe.

_- Droga!_ – Naruto golpeou uma árvore próxima formando um grande rombo no tronco. – _Estamos andando há horas e parece que não saímos do mesmo lugar. Cada segundo que passa as chances de encontrar Hinata diminuem._

_-Tenha calma, perder o controle agora não vai nos ajudar. _– disse Sakura colocando uma das mãos no ombro do loiro em um gesto para reconfortá-lo.

Foi repelida com grosseria o que assustou a Haruno que nunca havia sido tratada daquela forma pelo loiro. O clima entre os dois havia esfriado desde o desaparecimento de Hinata, era como se mais um empecilho se formasse entre eles. Naruto sempre se reprimiu por ser apaixonado por Sakura e estar noivo da Hyuuga, agora tinha mais um motivo para se culpar.

_-Sakura me desculpe, mas esse não é o momento._ – disse o Uzumaki com a voz mais amena. Notando o gesto agressivo controlou o tom de voz até que se tornasse plácido.

Por menor que fosse o toque quando a pele dos dois entravam em contato era como se um magnetismo formasse entre eles e os fizesse imaginar como seria poderem estar juntos, sem esconder de ninguém, mostrar a todos o quanto era intenso os sentimentos que nutriam um pelo outro.

-_ Há uma chance de não a encontrarmos. O que fará Naruto? Vai me repelir para sempre por uma culpa que não é realmente sua?- _A Haruno, no entanto não estava tão calma, sentia ciúmes e raiva pelo que estava acontecendo.

Amava Hinata como amiga, mas toda mulher possui um lado egoísta e uma parte de si desejava que não conseguissem encontrar a Hyuuga e assim finalmente pudesse finalmente ficar com Naruto sem precisar esconder de ninguém.

_-Precisamos encontrá-la! –_ Naruto andou até a kunoichi e segurou-lhe a face com carinho – _Por mais que eu ame você eu jamais conseguiria te tocar com o sentimento de culpa que me consome em relação aos Hyuuga._

_-Não é justo! _– Sakura fechou os olhos sentindo o calor gostoso das mãos do loiro em sua face. Era muito bom quando ele lhe tocava!

_-Não quero interromper, mas preciso passar informações para a equipe._

Kakashi apareceu repentinamente na clareira em que o casal discutia. Os dois olharam com expectativas para o líder.

_-Caímos em uma armadilha!_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Em um dos meus natais quando eu ainda era pequeno, minha mãe pediu a minha ajuda para montar a árvore. Eu estava empolgado, naquela época eu ainda gostava de festividades. Lembro que ela havia comprado um anjo de vidro para colocar no topo da árvore, segundo minha mãe a figura angelical trazia boa sorte - o que não trouxe ao meu clã – Eu nunca havia visto um objeto tão bonito e ao mesmo tempo tão frágil. Com um toque mais forte imaginei que pudesse quebrar o anjo em minhas mãos, que apesar de serem de crianças pareciam grosseiras comparadas a delicadeza do vidro fino que o anjo era feito. A transparência deixava que visse o outro lado do objeto, se estivesse vivo tenho certeza que seria possível ver sua alma. Minha mãe pediu para que eu colocasse o anjo no topo da árvore, no instante em que o toquei ele escorregou por entre os meus dedos espatifando-se no chão em milhões de pedaços brilhantes.**

Ao entrar na cela que eu havia preparado para Hinata foi como se eu estivesse frente ao anjo de vidro espatifado no chão, e assim como o anjo, eu quebrei a Hyuuga em milhões de pedaços.

Sasuke fitou Hinata sem acreditar que aquela carcaça imóvel sobre a cama era a mesma mulher que havia capturado. Estava tão pálida como um grão de neve, seu corpo havia perdido as formas tentadoras não passava de pele e osso. Os olhos perolados apesar de abertos estavam fixos em um ponto distante como se nada visse. O Uchiha não tinha nem mesmo uma idéia se a prisioneira estava com a consciência funcionando ou se respirar havia se tornado automático .

_-Hyuuga._ – chamou-a. Ela não respondeu. Sasuke se aproximou sentando-se na cama e não recebendo nenhuma reação em resposta.

O moreno tocou com as pontas dos dedos o calcanhar de Hinata, o toque era tão simples e sutil que ela pareceu não perceber que estava sendo acariciada. No exato momento que as mãos do Uchiha foram pressionadas com mais força contra a pele da moça e subia em direção as coxas femininas ela pareceu acordar do transe em que estava afundada e seus gritos podiam ser ouvidos pelos prisioneiros do mesmo corredor.

_-NÃO! POR FAVOR..._

**Naquele mesmo Natal exatamente no dia 24 de dezembro no horário do pôr do sol, eu voltava para casa com minha mãe ajudando-a a carregar as compras. Normalmente ela pedia á um empregado para fazer as compras, mas como era uma data especial minha mãe quis pessoalmente escolher a melhor garrafa de sakê para servir ao meu pai.**

**Passamos em frente à mansão Hyuuga. No jardim de entrada olhando para um enorme boneco de neve que tinha o dobro de seu tamanho jazia a pequena Hinata com um grande cachecol vermelho em suas mãos. O rosto do boneco tinha uma expressão triste - Os olhos eram duas nozes com casca grossa e marrom, seu nariz um botão preto, a boca fora desenhada em uma meia lua virada para baixo feita com pedrinhas.- Notando que a garotinha em frente ao boneco tinha a mesma expressão me pareceu que aquele amontoado de neve era o reflexo dos sentimentos da Hyuuga naquele momento.**

**_-Hinata-chan! _– Minha mãe sempre teve muita intuição sobre acontecimentos e ela pareceu perceber que a imagem daquela menina sozinha no frio olhando para aquele boneco de neve igualmente triste me incomodou. – _O que faz aí sozinha no frio? Entre para mansão ou ficará resfriada._**

**A Hyuuga enfim percebeu a nossa presença. Seus olhos perolados me fitaram de tal forma que achei que a neve a minha volta derreteu. Eu havia ficado corado e desde criança nunca gostei de ficar encabulado. Virei meu rosto e lhe lancei um olhar rabugento que ela não pareceu se importar.**

**_- Eu só vim... Trazer o c-cachecol p-para o boneco. Ele deve estar com frio! _– disse a menina tentando controlar a gagueira. Nunca gostei dessa peculiaridade de minha noiva, isso era um forte sinal de insegurança e eu que sempre fui muito seguro considerava a insegurança um grande defeito.**

**Quando terminou de enrolar o cachecol no boneco Hinata correu até a porta de entrada da mansão e desapareceu de nossas vista. Foi então que eu pensei: - Que tipo de pessoa se preocupa com um boneco de neve? Quanta estupidez!**

**Hoje eu sei! O tipo de pessoa que se preocupa se um boneco de neve sente frio é a mesma pessoa que se preocupa com os outros antes de se preocupar consigo mesma.**

Embora a Hyuuga se debatesse e gritasse entre os braços do Uchiha ele não desistiu de tentar envolve-la em um abraço. Em poucos minutos conseguiu dominá-la abraçando-a tão forte que seria capaz de quebrar-lhe algum osso devido ao estado fraco que o corpo feminino encontrava-se.

_-Não chore!_

Seu tom de voz era mais uma ordem do que um pedido, tão pouco era amável. Quando Hinata parou de se debater e novamente pareceu entrar em transe Sasuke lhe puxou o rosto centímetros do próprio. Os olhos escuros como ônix olhava significativamente para os perolados tentando encontrar os fragmentos da antiga Hinata.

A imensidão negra pareceu despertá-la. A Hyuuga piscou os olhos voltando de volta para a realidade. Olhou a sua volta lembrando da perseguição na floresta, o inimigo logo atrás a encurralando e a fazendo prisioneira. Havia sido jogada naquela cela feito um animal, para aos poucos ir ganhando certos luxos no qual tinha certeza que os outros presos não tinham como uma enorme cama coberta por lençóis macios, banhos de perfume e roupas limpas. Durante a noite Uchiha Sasuke visitou a sua cela e deixou claro o propósito pelo qual a havia poupado da morte. Ela seria seu brinquedinho sexual!

Quando todos os acontecimentos estavam claros em sua mente e a lembrança do modo que tinha sido violentada lhe atormentou Hinata se afastou bruscamente de Sasuke. Correu até a outra extremidade do quarto como se a distância pudesse protegê-la de novamente ser abusada. Seu coração batia tão rápido que logo sua respiração ficou alterada. Seu corpo, no entanto, estava fraco para agüentar sentir emoções fortes. Derrapou no chão caindo sentada e exclamando um gemido de dor. Sentiu os ossos fracos colidirem com o chão.

_- Eu não estou nem um pouco interessado no momento em transar com você. –_ disse Sasuke indiferente cruzando os braços frente ao peito. – _Não está nem um pouco atraente!_

Ele não se importava com as palavras que dizia, apenas queria deixar claro que não a tocaria, pelo menos enquanto ela estivesse naquele estado nem um pouco atraente. Isso não queria dizer que ele não a tocaria de novo, Sasuke esperaria a Hyuuga se recuperar fisicamente. Esse detalhe, porém ela não precisava saber.

_- Mandarei algum carcereiro lhe trazer comida, você irá comer contra sua vontade se for preciso. Também tomará um banho, está fedendo! _- as lágrimas escorriam pela face da mulher sentada no chão, entretanto isso não pareceu significar alguma coisa para o Uchiha – _Depois que estiver mais apresentável quero conversar com você._

O Uchiha virou de costas para a mulher que o olhava suplicante. Antes que ele cruzasse a porta a voz baixa e melancólica de Hinata o alcançou.

_-Me mate!_

**Não muito tempo depois e meu clã foi dizimado. O dia da cerimônia funerária o qual se realizava em memória do meu clã foi uma das últimas vezes que eu falei com Hinata. Todos depositavam flores brancas sobre o monumento em homenagem ao clã Uchiha e me diziam palavras de conforto e pêsames que não me afetavam. Hinata, no entanto entregou uma única flor diretamente a mim, era um gerânio. Na ocasião eu pouco me importei e joguei a flor junto com o amontoado de outras flores em baixo do monumento.**

**Alguns anos depois descobri ocasionalmente que gerânio significa sentimentos. Por ironia, no momento me lembrei da flor que Hinata havia me dado anos atrás e me causou certa curiosidade em saber quais sentimentos que ela quis me oferecer, ou melhor, quis me revelar. Foi uma dúvida que durou segundos e que nunca mais passou pela minha mente.**

Quando encontrou Sasuke a alguns dias atrás na floresta implorou para que a mantivesse viva, agora contraditoriamente Hinata implorava pela morte.

_- Você me será mais útil viva! –_ respondeu o Uchiha olhando a imagem frágil de Hinata com certa desaprovação por ela estar lhe fazendo tal pedido.

_-Poupe-me de tal humilhação._

_-Você me pertence Hyuuga, nem tente tirar a sua vida por que ela me pertence. Se precisar irei até o mundo dos mortos para te trazer de volta e cumprir o propósito a qual você me é útil._

Antes que Hinata pudesse lhe responder qualquer outro argumento para matá-la Sasuke saiu da sala batendo a porta com força. Assim que a imagem do Uchiha surgiu no corredor os prisioneiros das outras salas começaram a lhe amaldiçoar. Para Sasuke, porém não importava quantas vezes era execrado há muito tempo já sabia que era um homem amaldiçoado.

Tudo que tocava se quebrava, exatamente como aquele inestimável anjo de vidro.

**CONTINUA...**

* * *

**N/A: **Oi gente! Eu não ia postar neste site, entretanto como muitos leitores me incentivaram eu resolvi atender aos pedidos. Fico muito agradecida a cada um de vocês que abraçaram "Delirius" com tanto entusiasmo, chegar a cinqüenta e quatro reviews em um único capítulo é empolgante. AGRADEÇO PELO CARINHO!Peço desculpas a todos pela demora.

Tenho que agradecer principalmente Estrela Malfoy que corrigiu os erros.

**AGRADEÇO A TODOS QUE COMENTARAM:**

_PixieDCupcake, Cyelly, Guida-Hyuuga, annaakeelly, MapleYT, Jeh - Hyuuga - Lupin, Yuna Queen, Jade Miranda, jessica-semnadaprafaze123, mahara-chan, Keito-chan16, Sakura e Ino, Uvaah, Hatake Sandrinha, Lell Ly, gesy, Hana-Lis, Estrela Malfoy, Jaque Weasley, Samantha Moon s2, Melody Fallen, Lolly Swan, yami-kouyou, Bela F., Jane Nylleve, Carolgoretti, Sazame Hyuuga, Lain Doll', Luh Hyuuga, DoidissimaLoka, Mrs. Loockers, Pussycat Lautner, Hachi-chan 2, Nostradamus da Modernidade, FranHyuuga, Luanaa, marcy bolger, Muy chan, Kuchiki Rina, Leps, Lust Lotu's, Tilim e 'Sabrina AM._

Um agradecimento especial para RODEI que tiveram a gentileza de Riparem o fic. ;D


	3. Demônio de fogo

**Legenda:**

Sentia os pés sangrarem, mas se parasse de correr seria capturada. – **Narração normal**

_- Eu sou seu dono Hyuuga. -_ **Fala normal**

**É dess****a forma que eu me lembro dele. - Narração de Hinata ou Sasuke.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO –** Mudança de tempo e espaço**

**

* * *

**

"_Vigiai e orai, para que não entreis em tentação; na verdade, o espírito está pronto, mas a carne é fraca."_

_(Mateus 26:41)_

**Delirius**

Por Pink Ringo

**Capítulo III – Demônio de fogo**

**Música: **_Dark Sky - _Nightwish

**São vagas minhas lembranças de Sasuke, apenas tenho a imagem de um garoto indiferente com um enorme potencial shinobi. Em suas costas o peso de um passado triste manchado de sangue e traições. Todavia, agora sendo obrigada a me subjugar a sua vontade, encara-o como um corpo movido unicamente por sentimentos ruins. Seus olhos não esboçam nenhum bom sentimento, apenas a frieza e arrogância de carregar o nome Uchiha nas costas.**

**Há uma semana atrás quando ele me tocou pela primeira vez construí um tapume de ódio direcionado a esse homem, como forma de me proteger. Agora, o ódio é mesclado com a pena.**

**Ele transparece um homem infeliz!**

Hinata deixou escapar um gemido quando se sentiu preenchida da mesma forma indelicada de sempre. Os movimentos de Sasuke nunca eram acompanhados de nenhum carinho ou alguma palavra mais gentil para acalmá-la. Ele não se importava com o que a Hyuuga sentia quando transavam, continuava os movimentos fortes, rápidos e fundos mesmo com os lamentares dolorosos de protesto que ela às vezes deixava escapar.

Terminava o ato sem levar em consideração que apenas ele tinha aproveitado a situação.

Com um gemido forte o ápice anunciou. O corpo suado e viril caiu sobre o delicado e dolorido da mulher sob o dele. Permaneceu alguns instantes, deitado sobre ela, sentiu a respiração alterada e quente de Hinata em seu pescoço. Arrepiou-se. Queria novamente a possuir.

Desconfortável com o peso masculino sobre si,a jovem se remexeu tentando se afastar. O Uchiha não a impediu. Era sempre daquela forma. Assim que ele gozava, Hinata tentava o afastar, como se cada segundo em que suas peles mantinham contato fosse uma tortura insuportável.

_-Eu não disse que havia terminado_. – sentiu-se ofendido quando a Hyuuga se enrolou no lençol com a intenção de esconder o corpo.

_-Por favor... _

Era a terceira vez que tinham relações sexuais desde que fora capturada.

Depois que retornou a realidade se livrando do choque inicial, o Uchiha havia lhe dado uma semana para se recuperar. Não a visitou na cela, entretanto ordenou que Karin a vigiasse cuidado para que Hinata estivesse saudável e apresentável para quando voltasse a procurá-la.

A carcereira não era gentil, olhava-a com animosidade como se a Hyuuga fosse um rato repugnante que deveria ser morto envenenado. Hinata tinha certeza que se pudesse, Karin colocaria veneno na comida com a intenção de matá-la.

Uma semana em que tinha somente como companhia a presença de Karin três vezes por dia lhe trazendo a comida. Durante a última refeição a carcereira sempre lhe esperava com um semblante aborrecido e impaciente, levando-a após o termino da janta para tomar um banho. De certa forma era bem cuidada em relação aos outros prisioneiros.

Na noite anterior surpreendeu-se com a visita inesperada de Sasuke. Não imaginava que tão cedo ele voltaria a procurá-la.

**Como é possível olhar para os olhos de uma pessoa e não conseguir encontrar um bom sentimento que seja?Descrevo a profundidade escura de seus olhos como estéril e impossibilitada de transparecer algum sentimento que leve conotação positiva.**

**Sasuke desperta um terrível medo em minha alma. Sinto-me sufocada sob seu corpo. Por mais que minha mente peça para resistir, meu corpo não obedece. Por mais que eu queira fugir, não encontro forças para correr. Sinto que tenho algemas invisíveis me aprisionando a este homem.**

**A cada dia que passa não consigo mais distinguir quando sinto ódio ou pena. **

_-Suplicas não afetam minhas decisões Hyuuga, você deveria ter aprendido. - _o moreno aproximou-se da mulher chorosa empurrando-a de encontro à cama obrigando que se deitasse novamente.

Sasuke sempre usava um timbre ríspido e a olhava indolente muito diferente de quando a tocava que embora se preocupasse unicamente em se satisfazer seu corpo parecia chamas em contraste com os olhos de gelo.

_-Você não se cansa de me torturar?_ – a pergunta viera ressentida, repleta de mágoa misturada com ódio.

_-Me ofende dizendo que transar comigo seja uma tortura._ –respondeu sem realmente parecer ofendido.

Deixou a língua deslizar pelo pescoço da mulher de olhos perolados, os músculos estavam tensos revelando a insatisfação de ela ser novamente submetida aquele ato. O Uchiha ignorava todos os vestígios de que ela não gostava de ser tocada por ele, era sempre mais fácil prosseguir com os toques dizendo a si mesmo que Hinata lhe pertencia.

-_Eu o odeio! – _disse a Hyuuga tentando relaxar. Permaneceu parada, não iria corresponder aos carinhos, entretanto também não iria repelir aquele homem, caso o fizesse apenas incentivaria que ele a tocasse com mais agressividade até que conseguisse o que queria.

_-Por enquanto, mas terá que aprender a transformar isso que sente por mim por algo mais afável Hyuuga. Está na hora de se conformar que serei sua companhia por muitas noites. – _Afastou-se de Hinata levantando-se da cama a procura de suas roupas. Enquanto se vestia o moreno continuou o discurso indiferente relatando como seriam os dias e noites de sua prisioneira. – _Sou a única pessoa que você tem._

_-Não vou ficar aqui para sempre. Meus amigos e Naruto virão me salvar. – _os dias trataram de torná-la mais segura em suas palavras, a esperança foi à forma que encontrou para sustentar os fragmentos de seu coração que não se perderam.

_-Jamais deixarei que te encontre. - _respondeu o homem já vestido.

Os dois pares de olhos se fitaram com intensidade. Perolados que transbordavam cachoeiras de temores, um pedido de piedade e uma lágrima de esperança. Ônix que espelhavam arrogância brilhavam ameaçadoramente e mantinham mistérios.

_- P-por que m-me escolheu?-_perguntou relutante desviando a atenção da imagem do Uchiha.

Ele não respondeu. Sua expressão manteve-se indecifrável. Sem comentar mais nada andou até a porta da cela, antes de sair do recinto relatou a Hyuuga sobre a viagem que fariam no decorrer da próxima noite.

_- Amanhã iremos mudar de esconderijo, aviso desde já que se tentar fugir as conseqüências não serão nada agradáveis para você. _– o timbre ameaçador expressava que ele não estava blefando.

**Talvez Sasuke ainda tenha fragmentos de sentimentos que são escondidos pela indiferença e insensibilidade, entretanto não estou disposta a procurar na escuridão de sua alma pelo que sobrou de suas emoções. Temo nunca mais conseguir ver luz caso aceite essa empreitada.**

**Uchiha Sasuke transformou a si mesmo em um demônio, meu medo é de encontra seu lado obscuro caso me atreva a vascular suas emoções escondidas.**

O estrondo da porta sendo fechada ecoou na cela. A jovem admirou o próprio corpo nu sentindo vergonha de novamente não ter resistido o suficiente quando o Uchiha tentou lhe tocar. Havia se transformado costume sentir repulsa de si mesma depois que transava com aquele homem.

Por mais que Sasuke trouxesse medo à tona com as ameaças, Hinata não conseguiu conter que a esperança brotasse em seu peito com o deslocamento de cativeiro. Era uma oportunidade única para fugir, e não iria desperdiçar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-_Desta vez eles chegaram perto_. – comentou Suigetsu amarrando uma atadura na perna.

_-Acha que eles acreditaram quando disse que a Hyuuga havia morrido?- _perguntou Karin interessada.

_-Em partes. Foi engraçada a expressão de Naruto quando comentei que Sasuke-kun havia matado a Hyuuga pessoalmente. Qual seria a cara que ele faria caso soubesse que na verdade os dois estão fodendo todas as noites?_

Suigetsu ria diante dos próprios comentários. Achava a situação engraçada, já Karin parecia preocupada e Juugo continuava isolado em um canto preferindo não dar sua opinião.

_-Deviamos realmente matá-la, se descobrirem que a mantemos como refém está guerra ficará ainda mais agressiva. Não temos tantos aliados como Konoha.- _comentou Karin tentando ser sensata.

-_Esta apenas tentando arrumar uma desculpa para despachá-la e ter o caminho livre para você._

-Aquela mulherzinha ainda vai ferrar a vida do Sasuke-kun, anote o que eu disse.

A conversa parou no momento que notaram a silhueta de Sasuke adentrando o recinto. O líder olhou os subordinados com um devido interesse sobre o resultado da missão que havia lhes dado.

_-Seus antigos companheiros são uns chatos insistentes. É difícil enfiar certas idéias na cabeça do portador da Kyuubi.- _Suigetsu disse dando de ombros e completou – _Mas pela cara de choque quando disse que você havia matado a Hyuuga pessoalmente deixou que a dúvida realmente o perturbasse. Seus antigos companheiros realmente acham que você se transformou em um demônio Sasuke-kun._

O Uchiha não respondeu ao comentário. Permaneceu com o semblante impassível diante dos subordinados, embora no fundo estivesse pensando na imagem que seus antigos amigos faziam de si. Há muito tempo havia cortado relações, mesmo que soubesse que jamais haviam deixado de lhe procurar com a esperança de que os laços entre eles voltassem a ser como antes.

Jamais aconteceria!

Imaginarem que havia matado Hinata somente tornava mais longe o antigo sonho dos companheiros de que se tornassem amigos novamente.

Sabia dos fatos recentes, era de seu conhecimento que embora Naruto ainda gostasse de Sakura havia aceitado manter um relacionamento com a Hyuuga. Havia roubado a noiva do antigo melhor amigo e não tinha qualquer intenção de devolvê-la. Não por afeto, por motivos de conveniência.

_- Juugo quero que se certifique que o grupo que veio resgatar Hinata tenha voltado para Konoha. Kakashi é mais inteligente que Naruto e não quero correr o risco de que ninguém nos siga para nossa nova base. _– Sasuke passou as novas ordens a Juugo que no mesmo instante se tornou mais interessado na conversa do que anteriormente_. – Suigetsu, preciso que você vá ao país da chuva e encontre aquela pessoa notificando que vamos iniciar um ataque. Quanto a Karin, vá atrás dos renegados. Creio que poderá os achar facilmente com suas habilidades._

_-Pretende levar aquela garota sozinha até a nova base?Sabe que ela irá tentar fugir. - _comentou Juugo alertando o Uchiha do que ele já tinha conhecimento.

-_Eu posso contornar a situação facilmente, as habilidades dela são ridículas em comparação as minhas. – _Sasuke disse com certa prepotência aquelas palavras. Deixou um pequeno sorriso debochado de lado surgir_. – Será engraçado notar sua desesperadora fuga._

_-Já era sem tempo voltarmos ao nosso foco inicial. Não agüentava mais ter aquela mulher como centro das atenções._

_-Diz isso apenas por estar com ciúmes Karin. – _Suigetsu novamente provocou a colega sentindo satisfação em ver seu rosto irritado. - _Tenho que concordar, já estava pensando que Sasuke havia desistido desta guerra._

_-Meu foco sempre foi destruir Konoha!_

Desta vez, Sasuke faria tudo em seu alcance para completar seu objetivo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Eu não queria ser tão fraca ao ponto de sucumbir com um único toque. Acho que nunca vou conseguir ser forte como realmente almejo. É cômodo ser fraca em alguns momentos. Sempre espero que venham me salvar e nunca faço nada a respeito. Por mais que planeje fugir, tomar uma atitude e tentar ao menos uma vez na vida não depender tanto dos outros, sei que estou fadada ao fracasso. **

**Nunca serei uma mulher confiante o suficiente para fazer algo sozinha e ter sucesso no feito. Isto se provou a mais límpida verdade no momento que fui capturada novamente.**

**Voltei para as mãos de Sasuke, e temi o castigo que ele faria questão de aplicar a mim por minha ousadia – momentânea – em tentar fugir.**

Não soube da onde tirou força e coragem para tanto, mas no momento que encontrou uma brecha fugiu. O que mais a incomodou foi que Sasuke permitiu a fuga. Parecia ser uma brincadeira, ele a testava para saber seus limites, até onde ela iria. Hinata de alguma forma sentia que ele estava facilitando para que novamente um jogo entre eles começasse, onde ela era a presa e ele o caçador.

Nostálgico.

Foi desta forma que se tornou prisioneira dele, e imaginava que ao mais tardar novamente seria capturado.

Estavam caminhando em direção ao Norte antes de Hinata tomar aquela ação subta, preferiu fugir para a direção oposta pegando uma trilha ao Sul. Estava correndo pelo menos há meia hora, buscando refúgio entre o topo das árvores.

-_O quanto mais longe pretende ir?_ – a voz debochada atrás de si a fez virar-se assustada e deparar-se com o par de olhos rubros que tanto temia. O lado sombrio de Sasuke que rotulava como a personificação do demônio.

Tentou se afastar, sua intenção era saltar para árvore mais próxima, mas antes que tivesse tal reação seu braço foi puxado com força para trás fazendo com que seu corpo colidisse com de seu raptor.

-_Ainda não compreendeu que enquanto eu quiser você é minha? – _o modo que ele dizia, a voz arrogante. Hinata tinha certeza que o Uchiha estava se divertindo com o modo desesperado e em vão que ela tentava se desvencilhar de suas garras.

Sem muita delicadeza ele a pegou jogando-a em suas costas, Hinata tentou se soltar, todavia ele era muito mais forte do que ela sem qualquer esforço. Assim que ele desceu da árvore e pisou em solo firme jogou-a contra a grama e sentou-se sobre seu quadril prendendo-a, segurou os dois braços da jovem não permitindo que ela tentasse ao menos se defender usando os jutsu do clã Hyuuga.

-_Por que faz isso comigo?Por que justamente entre tantas prisioneiras que tinha naquela fortaleza você resolveu me usar para... – _a voz receosa e chorosa da jovem foi interrompida pela rispidez do Uchiha.

-_Os motivos não lhe interessam, basta fazer o que ordeno._

Hinata virou o rosto de lado sentindo-se incomodada com o sharingan lhe fitando tão intensamente. Fechou os olhos com força imaginando as formas de castigo que aquele homem poderia lhe submeter. Sasuke não seria piedoso, não existia essa palavra em seu vocabulário. Pensava a Hyuuga. Tornou a abrir os olhos ao sentir à respiração quente perigosamente próxima de seu rosto.

_-Você foi muito petulante Hyuuga, avisei que não era para tentar fugir._

_-Mate-me, será um alivio._ – a voz baixa viera como um pedido. Os olhos expressivos estavam marejados em um indício de que iria chorar.

-Tenho outras formas de lhe castigar.

Para a surpresa de Hinata, que esperou que com aquelas palavras ele lhe abrisse as pernas e obrigasse a deixá-lo invadi-la como de costume, o Uchiha roçou levemente os lábios sobre o dela. Foi algo suave quase plácido para aos poucos a pressão da boca dele contra a dela aumentar.

Estava em estado de choque. Sasuke estava lhe beijando. Mesmo todas as vezes que a obrigara a se entregar a ele, nenhuma vez havia lhe tocado os lábios. Nem um beijo se quer, nenhum toque de carinho. Hinata achava até que Sasuke era incapaz de tal feito, de um contato mais suave e macio.

Sensualmente ele pediu passagem com a língua na intenção de aprofundar o beijo. Surpresa consigo mesmo, Hinata entreabriu os lábios permitindo que ele aprofundasse a carícia.

A boca dele contra a dela queimava de forma deliciosamente acolhedora. Os lábios de Sasuke eram deliciosamente quentes e ternos.

Por mais insensível que o Uchiha fosse, quando queria, ele era capaz de sedutoramente encantar.

**Meus sentimentos a respeito dele teriam sido inabaláveis na linha tênua entre ódio e pena. Ainda o rotularia como um demônio que se alimentava do desespero alheio e das lágrimas de suas vítimas. Tive, no entanto que mudar minha opinião. Foi algo involuntário e que se pudesse evitar faria a todo custo. **

**Era masoquismo sentir o que senti quando ele me tocou daquela maneira. Se não fosse tão quente...**

**Eu realmente esperava que seus lábios sobre os meus fossem frios, ásperos e brutos exatamente como suas palavras, ações e ato sexual.**

**Enganei-me terrivelmente, e nunca desejei tanto estar certa. Principalmente por que aquele beijo bagunçou tudo o que eu sentia até aquele momento.**

**A boca que queimava contra a minha parecia deixar uma marca que me atormentaria nos próximos dias. A ternura que jamais imaginei que aquele homem pudesse ter. Mesmo que fosse só uma brincadeira, algo proposital para bagunçar meus pensamentos e racionalidades, não conseguiu deixar de gostar de um toque tão carinhoso. **

**Por mais que Sasuke tivesse me destruído, mesmo que não fosse intencionalmente ele colava os fragmentos de meu coração e alma que estavam aos pedaços.**

**- **_Abra as pernas_**. – **pediu ele em uma voz lânguida e rouca. Mordiscou-lhe os lábios de forma sensual.

Sem questionar ou Sasuke precisar obrigar, Hinata se viu obedecendo aquela ordem por vontade própria.

"Só dessa vez..." Pensou a Hyuuga. Apenas aquela vez tentaria realmente sentir algo que não fosse repulsa nem dor. Focaria nas sensações boas que ele poderia lhe causar exatamente como o beijo.

O abrasador beijo de um demônio.

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**

**N/A:**

¬¬ Não precisam dizer que eu demorei, sei disso, me sinto envergonhada pela demora, especialmente por que já estava juntando teias de aranha está fanfic. Vou tentar atualizar com mais agilidade, não garanto que será de semana a semana, mas pelo menos a cada quinze dias.

Well, comentando sobre o capítulo.

Sei que muita gente deve estar confusa sobre o conflito de guerra entre Konoha e Sasuke – até por que não estou seguindo o mangá – no próximo capítulo, porém, irei focar especialmente neste detalhes, explicar como irá proceder o plano de atacar Konoha. Um novo personagem e de muita importância entrará no enredo, acertou quem imaginou ser o dito cujo da vila da chuva que Sasuke mandou Suigetsu ir atrás. O cenário também ira mudar e abordaria a aliança entre Konoha e Suna.

Até agora os capítulos haviam sido uma introdução básica de como tudo começou.

_Capítulo I – Prisioneira :_ como Hinata se tornou prisioneira de Sasuke e a forma que ele pretende utiliza-la para proveito próprio.

_Capítulo II –Anjo de vidro:_ Por que Sasuke escolheu justamente Hinata para gerar seu herdeiro, e também um pouco do psicológico dele.

_Capítulo III- Demônio de fogo:_ A visão da Hinata a respeito de Sasuke e de si mesma.

O enredo de guerra começa a partir do capítulo IV, assim como uma interação maior e diálogos entre os personagens principais. Sakura, Naruto e os outros personagens irão aparecer no próximo capítulo.

Para quem acha que Hinata está começando a se apaixonar se enganou completamente. É apenas crise de carência onde pela primeira vez ela não é tocada de forma rude.

Agora um breve momento propaganda leiam: ( comentem também e façam sua autora feliz!)

_Quando meninas crescem – Kakashi / Sakura_

_..._

_Love in Love oneshot collection – Neji / Hinata_

_…_

_Hearts – Sasuke/Sakura/ Itachi_

_..._

_Flor do deserto – Gaara/Hinata ( último capítulo)_

**AGRADEÇO A TODOS QUE COMENTARAM, VOCÊS FIZERAM SUA AUTORA FELIZ!**


	4. Comunicado

_Olá pessoal!_

_Antes gostaria de desejar um **Feliz Natal** e **Ano Novo** para todos que acompanham minhas fanfics. Embora felicitaçoes atrasadas. – risos –_

_Estou aqui para pedir desculpas pela demora nas atualizações das fanfics de minha autoria que ainda estão incompletas. Estou recebendo muitos e-mail, mp e recados no orkut para que eu continue. Algumas pessoas até mesmo perguntam se eu desisti de escrever. Outras são mais rudes e me "obrigam" a continuar._

_Escrever fanfics a meu ver é para ser divertido e com tantas cobranças ( algumas até rudes ) está se tornando um martírio escrever. Minha inspiração acaba indo embora quando leio algo como "Se fosse para começar e não terminar melhor nem ter postado.". Sem contar que estou detestando os 'rascunhos' e menos ainda do resultado final que está saindo com muitos erros ortográficos por falta de uma beta._

_Saibam que eu não desisti, entretanto tenho uma vida fora do mundo das fanfics. Quando comecei a escrever eu ainda estava no Ensino médio e tinha tempo de sobra para atualizar. Hoje em dia tenho uma rotina muito mais puxada. Trabalho de segunda a sexta, faço faculdade e chego cansada. Nos finais de semana quero poder sair com os amigos, ficar com a família e namorar um pouquinho. _

_Quando sobra um tempo relaxo escrevendo. Entretanto sempre posto capítulos longos o que não me permiti postar rápido. E também tem o fato de que escrevo com o teclado virtual já que o meu está com defeito._

_Peço que me desculpem e agradeço por tantas pessoas gostarem do que eu escrevo e que pedem para eu atualizar minhas fanfics._

_Logo postarei a continuação de todas as fanfics, entretanto capítulos curtos. E só voltarei a postar uma fanfic nova se as já postadas estiverem completas._

_Beijos a todos e obrigada pelo carinho._

_PinkRingo 18/Jan/2012_


End file.
